Porque tal vez, odiar sea sinónimo de amar
by NickyLucky
Summary: James y Lily empiezan en una pelea, pero una charla y unas aclaraciones pueden llevar a un nuevo descubrimiento.


-¡Lárgate Potter, déjame en paz! –Si, que mejor forma de acabar un hermoso sábado que con el grito de una pelirroja totalmente fuera de sus casillas? Para un joven llamado James Potter, una sola, que la misma chica que ahora le estaba gritando tanto que había espantado a todos de la sala común de Gryffindor, le besara. Pero esta forma no estaba tan mal, pero ya le estaba cansando.

-Escucha pelirro…Evans-se corrigió rápidamente para que la chica de sus sueños no lo matara.- ¿Por qué te pones así cada vez que me acerco o te invito a salir? ¡Ni que hubiera matado a tus padres!-dice exasperado. Al ver que la cara de Lily comenzaba a estar tan roja como su cabello, supo que se había pasado.- Escucha, hablemos como personas adultas y civilizadas, no podemos andar gritándonos groserías por todo el castillo.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó molesta la chica pero se rindió al aceptar que James "soy el rey del mundo" Potter tenía razón.-Bien-dijo de mala gana mientras se sentaba en un sillón-¿De qué quieres hablar?- Ante esta última frase, James casi se pone a saltar como idiota de la emoción que tenía de que Lily había aceptado hablar con él, pero logró contenerse convenciéndose a si mismo de que esa no era una buena idea y se sentó lo más cerca posible de ella, a una distancia razonable para no perder un ojo o la vida.

-¿Por qué me rechazas siempre? ¿Qué hice yo para que me odiaras tanto?-dice verdaderamente confundido. Lily se quedó tan enternecida por la confusión del moreno que se lo quedó mirando durante unos segundos, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sacudió rápidamente la cabeza y desvió su mirada.

-No es que te odie.-dice sincera atrayendo la atención del chico que se había quedado mirando las llamas de la chimenea de la sala común.- Me molesta tu actitud.-dice con voz casi imperceptible, aunque con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, James logró escuchar lo que dijo. Quedando aún más confundido que antes, la impulsó a seguir.- Me refiero a cuando, por ejemplo te desordenas el pelo.-dice mientras coloca su pelo detrás de su oreja, gesto que a James le pareció adorable- Lo haces solamente para que parezca que has bajado de tu escoba y siempre lo haces delante mio para impresio…

-Un momento, espera, qué? -la interrumpe James confundido y divertido a la vez- No me despeino el pelo porque quiera impresionar o aparentar. Lo hago para liberar presión cuando estoy cansado, nervioso o enojado, por eso lo hago cuando estoy cerca de ti…por lo de nervioso, me refiero.

Lily estaba mucho más que confundida, qué James Potter estaba nervioso? Por ella? Eran cosas sin sentido, y prefería que no lo tuvieran. Porque si lo cobraban, terminaría creyendo que cuando dice que la ama lo dice de verdad, y ella no quería sufrir, no podía.- Otra cosa que me molesta es cuando humillas a Severus en frente de todo el colegio solo para hacerte el popular y el poderoso y…¿¡De qué te ríes!-preguntó, o más bien, gritó la prefecta fuera de si. Ante todo esto, James se estaba riendo bajito, y no sabía por qué lo hacía porque se estaba jugando la vida-

-Me estoy riendo porque eres extremadamente tierna-dijo con una sonrisa sincera James mirándola desde abajo, ya que del coraje, se había levantado.-No le hago eso a Snape por demostrar mi poder ni nada de eso-dice divertido para luego pararse y acercarse a ella.-Lo hago porque estoy celoso-

-¿Y celoso de qué?- pregunta Lily, que se había quedado congelada en el lugar ante la cercanía del chico, una cercanía que cada vez iba aumentando.

-Estoy celoso de que él puede estar contigo, y pasa veranos contigo en vez de estar sentado en su ventana esperando la respuesta de una carta que jamás llega –para este momento, ambos estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro, trasmitiéndose sentimientos que no eran posibles expresarlos con palabras-Estoy celoso de que él pueda tocar tu piel –dice mientras le acaricia una mejilla y luego deposita un suave beso allí- y de que pueda pasar tiempo contigo, sin gritos, sin peleas, siendo ustedes mismos.-dice a solo unos centímetros de separación entre ambos.- Te amo, Lils, como jamás amé y como jamás voy a amar a nadie. Apareces en mis sueños todas las noches, sin excepción. Puedo jurar que se me todo sobre ti, sobre los problemas que tienes con tu hermana, sobre tus expresiones. Y, a veces, cuando me rechazas, el dolor es tan grande que simplemente decido rendirme, dejar de perseguirte y dejarte en paz, como tu siempre me pides. Pero luego, cuando te veo con sentada en un sillón con tu pelo pelirrojo y tus ojos verdes, tan concentrados cuando lees y tan brillantes cuando hablas de algo que te interesa con tus amigas, simplemente pienso "Vaya, estoy realmente muy enamorado de esta chica, siempre tan alegre y tan hermosa." Y me doy cuenta de que no puedo rendirme, que no puedo renunciar a ti, por más que quiera. Y es una completa locura porque he llegado al grado de extrañarte tanto que duele o de necesitarte tanto como el aire. Créeme, te lo suplico.-Por primera vez en su vida, Lily no sabía que contestarle a James Potter, simplemente James Potter. Lo único que pudo hacer fue lo que todo su cuerpo le pedía a gritos, así que se acercó y lo besó, beso que James correspondió.

Al principio fue suave y dulce, pero luego se tornó apasionado y Lily quedó encerrada entre la pared y el cuerpo de James, quien tenía una mano apoyada en la pared para no hacerle daño. Luego de unos minutos o tal vez horas, se separaron por necesidades básicas, como respirar. Se quedaron viendo a los ojos, sonriendo, pensando que tal vez odiar sea sinónimo de odiar.


End file.
